Breaking Hearts
by StarKidMunchkin
Summary: Ulquiorra owned Grimmjow's heart and broke it. This time Grimmjow was going to take the same thing from Ulquiorra. This time Ulquiorra would be heart broken. No matter what, Grimmjow would take Ichigo Kurosaki from him.  -Gin x Byakuya,RukiHime,UlquiIchi
1. Chapter 1 The Club People Avoid

Grimmjow had heard of this place. The people around this area avoided the particular club. He never thought to ask why until now. Stood with his back pressed against the door he tried to take in the sight before him.

The long room furnished in black leather and red lining. At the far end is a semi-circle shaped bar and from it was coming the loudest voices he'd ever heard. As he pushes through the groups of people he notices a very strange thing. Everyone seems to be together, kissing, snogging, exchanging numbers, getting ready to go home or dancing. He blinks a few times as he approached the bar and couldn't help but notice the people around it were the hottest he'd ever seen.

"Ru-Chan give us another shot ok?" A young guy says as he climbs over the bar. His orange spikes and amber eyes glisten in the flashing colours of the lights. He taps a small woman and she spins around with a shot glass already full. Her black hair is cut to chin length and a thick strand falls between her indigo eyes.

"How many have you had now?" She asks handing it to the guy who takes it with a dazed grin. He leans forward until his lips are only millimetres from hers at the same time as a girl pushes past Grimmjow. The new arrivals orange hair falls in light waves past her shoulders and her gleaming blue eyes analyse the guy angrily.

"Not enough…" He whispers leaning before the girl just laughs. She puts her hand between them and pushes them back.

"Nice try again Kurosaki. If you haven't forgotten, I'm still happily with Orihime…" She replies and as she does her eyes catch sight of the other girl and they light up. Orihime climbs over the bar wearing jeans and a pink, strapless top which match her heels. Rukia wears dark jeans and a light purple top with black buckled boots.

Orihime smiles wrapping her arms around Rukia's waist tightly and blushing lightly as Rukia grins and presses their lips together gently. They both smile as Rukia pulls away and wraps her arms around Orihime in an embrace. The guy from earlier laughs and then blinks as a thin pale hand ruffles his hair from behind.

"Nice try Ichigo." The man laughs.

"The nights not over yet Gin." Ichigo laughs turning to face the young guy with silver hair falling over his pale blue eyes. Gin smirks as Ichigo brushes a few strands of silver hair from his eyes and reaches up to push their lips together.

"You getting jealous yet Bya-Kun?" Gin asks pulling away with a grin and looking at the tall man, his black hair falling to his shoulders with strands over his grey eyes, who leans back against the shelves of alcohol.

"No." He replies flatly.

"Ok then…" Gin turns back to Ichigo and leans down. "You get your way this time Ichigo. I wonder if you can actually dominate me." He grins and then both guys blink as Gin is tugged away and spun around.

"Idiot." Byakuya hisses with his hands clasped on Gin's shoulders. Byakuya pushes his lips to Gin's and as if automatically Gin's lips part slightly. Their tongues meet but before Gin can even kiss back Byakuya pulls away.

"Byakuya?" Gin whispers.

"Upstairs!" Byakuya orders before grabbing Gin's hand tightly and dragging him towards a back door.

"Works like a charm." Gin winks as he passes Ichigo. Ichigo watches them leave and then glances at Rukia and Orihime who both nod. Ichigo grins knowing there timing couldn't be better. He had noticed their new customer with the amazing blue hair and glinting blue eyes and had luckily been able to keep away from him so far.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys!" Rukia yells climbing up onto the black marble surface of the bar flanked either side by Ichigo and Orihime. The whole club quietens down as Rukia grins. "Now we don't always do entertainment for you guys… But considering tonight is my one year anniversary with my beautiful Orihime…" Orihime's cheeks flush dark red as the club cheers. "We've got a treat in store for you guys!"<p>

"Ok well you guys know by now that I don't sing." Ichigo smiles and to Grimmjow's surprise people laugh. "But tonight is a special night for my amazingly beautiful friends and so unfortunately for you guys… We're gonna sing a song dedicated to Rukia and Orihime!"

"That's a lie!" Rukia interrupts laughing. "We all know this is for Ichigo's latest lover really." Rukia grins.

"Shut it midget!" Ichigo hisses and Grimmjow smirks unable to tell whether Rukia was joking or not.

"Hit it!" Rukia yells and the club falls to silence as the music on the speakers' changes. Rukia hands Ichigo a microphone and he takes it gently as if it could shatter any second. He smiles lightly bring the microphone close to his lips and then taking in a deep breath.

"We'll do it all, everything, on our own…" As soon as his lips parted to say the first word the club filled with a silent but incredible atmosphere. Grimmjow couldn't help with lips part slightly in shock from the strong yet gentle voice that came from Ichigo's mouth.

"We don't need, anything, or anyone…" Ichigo grins as the club begins to cheer lightly.

"If I lay here, if I just lay… would you lie with me and just forget the world…" He grins and suddenly the music changes. Orihime and Rukia both grab microphones which seem to appear from nowhere as the whistling echoes through the room.

"1, 2, 3, let's hit it!" Rukia yells and the club begins to tremble with cheers.

"Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right!" Rukia sings in a beautiful voice.

"Then aim for my heart, if you feel like." Orihime continues in a softer but still beautiful voice.

"Take me away, make it ok, I swear I'll behave." Ichigo joins in with a wink into the crowd.

Half way through the song the club bursts into dance and song. Grimmjow stands still watching the three on the bar jump around and sin along with the crowd as if they were a real band. As the song comes to an end the three of them jump backwards off the bar into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow approaches the bar slowly and sits down. A second later Rukia appears in front of him and takes his order. She slides the shot of vodka across the bar and then turns around to serve someone else.<p>

"Is this a gay club or something?" Grimmjow asks and blinks as Ichigo turns around and smiles while cleaning a glass.

"Nope…" Ichigo smiles lightly and Grimmjow just nods. "Why are you gay?" Ichigo asks curiously and Grimmjow grins.

"Depends who for…" He says in a slightly flirty way causing Ichigo to smile. Grimmjow downs his vodka but keeps his gaze on Ichigo. Ichigo shakes his head with a small smile.

"Want another?" He asks and Grimmjow nods. Ichigo grabs the glass and turns around to fill it up again. Grimmjow watches his professional movements slowly and smiles. He couldn't deny that Ichigo had amazing looks but it had been quite a long time since Grimmjow had even noticed another guy.

* * *

><p>Ichigo spins around with the shot and as he puts it on the counter another guy walks to the bar next to Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes widen slightly as the man with black locks and gleaming emerald eyes cups Ichigo's chin with a slender pale hand. He pulls Ichigo gently across the bar and brings his pale lips to Ichigo's trembling ones. Ichigo blinks as the guys tongue runs along his bottom lip. Ichigo parts his lips slightly and the guys tongue gently touches his own. Before Ichigo can even kiss back the guy pulls away leaving Ichigo with red cheeks.<p>

"U-U-Ulqui…" Ichigo starts but is cut off as a pale finger presses against his lips.

"Shhhh, I did tell you that I'd see you tonight, didn't I?" The guys asks slowly and Ichigo nods turning even deeper red. Grimmjow blinks a few times sudden recognising the guy.

"Ulquiorra?" He chokes and Ulquiorra turns around and then sighs.

"Grimmjow, it's been a while." Ulquiorra replies.

"Yeah it sure has." Grimmjow frowns and Ichigo blinks before looking between the two of them.

"Ulqui..?" Ichigo whispers and Ulquiorra turns around and tips his head to the side.

"You look worried." Ulquiorra points out and Ichigo blushes.

"Well..!" He starts to protest.

"You look adorable when you worry about me." Ulquiorra admits and Ichigo turns even deeper red. "By the way I saw you sing…"

"You're kidding?" Ichigo protests and Ulquiorra just shrugs.

"I thought it was rather ironic how Rukia described me as… Your latest lover…" Ulquiorra looks at Ichigo slightly amused.

"It was dedicated to the two of them… I swear…" Ichigo mumbles feeling embarrassed.

"Really?" Ulquiorra frowns and Ichigo blinks at his disappointed voice. "I was hoping it was for me. It was really good."

"I, thank you…" Ichigo blushes lightly and Ulquiorra just shrugs.

"Do you finish soon?" He asks and Ichigo nods looking slightly confused. "Good, remember we made that agreement…"

"What?" Ichigo laughs.

"You promised we'd spend my free time together right… That's why I'm staying at yours tonight." Ulquiorra says simply and Ichigo blushes knowing there was no such agreement.

"Hey everyone, we're starting to pack up but as usual, crash out here if you want!" Rukia yells before Ichigo can reply. Ichigo grins.

"We'll get going then." Ichigo grins walking around the bar and then jogging to Ulquiorra's side. Ulquiorra shakes his head with a small amused sigh. Ichigo follows him out of the club and Grimmjow watches as more and more people start to leave. He gets up with a sigh deciding now would be a good time to get going.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone,<strong>

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, hope it's ok for you guys!**

**I know so far there is no Grimmjow x Ichigo but all in good time!**

**Thanks again**

**Holly**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2 The Unexpected

Grimmjow walked towards the same wooden door as last night. He takes in a deep breath before opening it. The club looks different with the morning sun light glowing through the windows he didn't even notice yesterday. He blinks noticing how clean the club now looks, it was strange due to the amount of drunken people here last night. He walks to the bar and slides into a seat.

"Good morning." A tired voice yawns and a second later Rukia walks around the bar carrying a box of clean glasses.

"Mornin'." Grimmjow replies and then blinks noticing how different she looked. Rukia looks even more beautiful with a pair of light denim shorts on and a light blue, long sleeved top. She puts the box on the counter and starts stacking the glasses on the shelves.

"Do you want a drink?" She asks.

"This early?" Grimmjow jokes and Rukia laughs.

"I meant something non-alcoholic." She smiles and Grimmjow nods. She puts a glass on the counter and then runs away with the empty box. A second later Orihime walks around the bar yawning. She looks adorable wearing three-quarter denim pants and a white t-shirt with her fluffy pink dressing gown flung over it.

"Oh good morning? Would you like a drink?" Orihime asks kindly and Grimmjow shakes his head.

"Your girlfriend already offered." He replies with a small smile. Orihime turns slightly red and then jumps as Rukia walks behind her and kisses her shoulder gently.

"Here you go." Rukia says filling Grimmjow's glass with fresh orange juice and then ducking to put the juice in the fridge.

"Morning Ru-Chan." Orihime beams and Rukia smiles turning slightly red.

"Morning princess." Rukia replies causing Orihime to turn the same shade of red as her. Grimmjow gulps his orange juice and then gives them both a warm smile.

"Are you always open or something?" He wonders.

"Nope, we just open really early. I like the idea of people being able to come here whenever they want. We don't serve alcohol until after six though." Rukia admits. "Hey you're a new customer right?"

"Yeah last night was my first time. I wanted to know why everyone avoided this place." Grimmjow jokes and Rukia grins.

"A lot of people around here don't like the idea that we 'encourage' homosexual relationships. But we just say love is love, right?" Rukia asks and Grimmjow nods. "By the way, we serve breakfasts here, do you want one?"

"I'm not sure…"

"First timers get it free… Full cooked breakfast." Rukia smiles and Grimmjow sighs but nods.

"I'll go start it right away." Orihime smiles before skipping back through the door both Rukia and herself came through earlier. Grimmjow and Rukia make brief conversation as Rukia tidies up the bar and prepares the morning breakfast menus which she scatters on different tables.

Both Grimmjow and Rukia look to the door on the other side of the bar as it opens and Byakuya walks out behind the bar wearing a pair of baggy black trousers and a black hoody. Byakuya's left hand is clasped gently around Gin's who is wearing a pair of grey baggy trousers and a white shirt which is open revealing his pale chest. Gin rubs his eyes as Byakuya guides him around the bar with flushed cheeks.

"Are you ok Nii-Sama?" Rukia asks and Byakuya just nods.

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning Byakuya had woke up with Gin's pale arms wrapped around his waist and Gin's smiling face inches from his. Though Byakuya had smiles he then noticed he was naked and quickly ran out of the room. As he came back in wearing long black boxers Gin was waking up with a rather worried expression. As Gin rolled over his expression changed into relief and happiness at the sight of Byakuya.<p>

"Bya-Kun, last night…" Gin started but was cut off as Byakuya sat on the bed and moved a few strands of silver hair out of his eyes.

"Shhhh, keep quiet for a minute." Byakuya whispered leaning down and gently pressing his lips to Gin's. Gin blushed and let out a small sigh as Byakuya pulled away.

"I thought you'd left me." Gin sighed meaning when he woke up to find Byakuya gone.

"That's stupid. I'm not just going to leave you." Byakuya replied softly and Gin smiled.

"Because you love me right?" Gin whispered turning slightly red. At that moment Byakuya had stood up to get some clothes on. Gin has followed after him still wanting an answer.

* * *

><p>Byakuya lets go of Gin's hand gently and Gin frowns. He steps closer to him and pushes strands of black hair away from his face gently. Byakuya blinks, his cheeks still red, as Gin smiles with another yawn.<p>

"Bya-Kun loves me, right?" Gin repeats and Rukia raises her eyebrows and then grins. Byakuya looks down.

"Well…" He starts.

"Please be honest Bya-Kun." Gin murmurs teasingly and Byakuya sighs.

"Fine then, you win." He mumbles and then looks up into Gin's light blue eyes with even darker cheeks. "I love you, ok?" Gin blushes bright red and nods slowly.

"Gin loves Bya-kun very much." Gin replies honestly and then buries his face into his chest. "Promise never to leave?"

"Promise." Byakuya whispers and Gin smiles lightly and then wraps his arms around Byakuya tightly.

"Next time I'll get you to sing a song for me." Gin whispers reasonably loudly and Byakuya shakes his head in protest while turning red.

"Never! I refuse to sing for anyone!" Byakuya stammers and Gin just laughs and kisses his nose gently.

"We'll see Bya-Kun." Gin says simply and then pulls away and grabs a glass off the side to get some juice.

"Wow, it must be really nice to have a relationship like that." Grimmjow admits and Rukia nods. "Does that Ichigo guy love Ulquiorra?" He adds and Rukia shrugs.

"They've never said it to each other. Neither of them have said anything about loving the other to us either…" Rukia smiles. "Then again…" She nods towards the door and Grimmjow glances over his shoulder just as Ichigo enters the club stretching.

* * *

><p>His right hand is entwined with a set of pale fingers. Ulquiorra appears a second later and the two of them look like they have damp hair. Ichigo smiles softly as they walk to a table in the corner. Ulquiorra sits down and then Ichigo jogs up the bar and orders two cooked breakfasts. Rukia nods as Ichigo runs back to the table and slides into the seat next to Ulquiorra.<p>

"Ulqui-Kun your hair is still wet." Ichigo whispers picking up a lock of Ulquiorra's black hair and smiling softly.

"Considering we had a bath before we came, I'm not too surprised." Ulquiorra says simply and Ichigo nods and then looks down.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow pauses eating to watch with a small frown. Two years ago Ulquiorra became friends and a few months later they were officially dating. Grimmjow had been out with guys before but Ulquiorra was different. He didn't show much emotion but Grimmjow always presumed that was just how he acted around people he cared about. Then exactly a year ago Ulquiorra ended their relationship. By then it was too late, Grimmjow was already in love with him but Ulquiorra ended it. He said it was just not working. He said that he didn't love Grimmjow back. Thinking about it Grimmjow always knew he didn't show emotion because he didn't need to. If he ever really loved someone he would truly show it. Watching Ulquiorra with Ichigo now, Grimmjow felt sorry for the guy, it was clear Ulquiorra didn't care about Ichigo really. Grimmjow sighs lightly and then blinks as the food is served to the two of them. Grimmjow almost drops his jaw as Rukia walks away from the table and Ichigo begins to eat slowly with Ulquiorra eating silently next to him. That wasn't it though it was the strange look in those emerald orbs as they watched Ichigo slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo frowns as he eats, he can't help it, Ulquiorra acted so cold sometimes. He glances to the side and blinks as his amber eyes meet the emerald orbs he knew so well. Ichigo set down his fork and Ulquiorra sighed. Ichigo blinks a few times trying not to show his hurt, Ulquiorra is clearly angry at him now.<p>

"I'm sorry." Ichigo whispers. "I always act so stupid and hypnotized around you but it's just that…"

"Ichi-Kun…" Ulquiorra interrupts and Ichigo blinks looking as the emerald orbs chance ever so slightly to show guilt.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo sighs and then blinks as Ulquiorra cuts a piece of bacon off his plate and then rests the fork by Ichigo's mouth.

"Bacon's your favourite right?" He asks and Ichigo nods once before pulling the meat of Ulquiorra's fork gently. Ulquiorra smiles and then waits while Ichigo swallows the food.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo starts again but is cut off when Ulquiorra leans towards him slowly and presses their lips together. Ichigo lets out a small sigh as he leans into the kiss. Ulquiorra closes his eyes gently, unable to look into the beautiful amber eyes any longer. Ichigo runs his tongue along Ulquiorra's bottom lip as Ulquiorra had to him the night before. Ulquiorra smiles softly and then pulls away, their faces only millimetres apart.

"Ichi-Kun I'm sorry." He whispers while stroking a few strands of orange hair away from his face. "I know I can act cold but don't ever think you're stupid around me…"

"Ulqui-Kun…" Ichigo murmurs as Ulquiorra presses their lips together again quickly.

"I love the way you act around me." Ulquiorra smiles and Ichigo gulps, he'd never said anything close to that before. Ichigo on the other hand had wanted to so many times. The time he spent with Ulquiorra became the only thing he looked forward to, he loved Ulquiorra more than life. For some reason he had the strangest feeling Ulquiorra loved him too.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo murmurs and Ulquiorra smiles.

"What is it?" He asks softly and Ichigo turns red. He presses his lips to Ulquiorra's nervously. Ulquiorra parted his lips slightly and Ichigo's tongue gently touches his. The kiss felt nervous and different but for some reason Ulquiorra felt it was his best kiss yet. Ichigo pulls away with bright red cheeks.

"Ulquiorra Cifer I-I-I…" Ichigo stammers. "Ulquiorra I've fallen in love with you." Ichigo says gently and everyone goes silent. Ulquiorra leans away slightly and blinks a few times. Ichigo looks down with bright red cheeks and tears forming in his amber eyes.

"Really?" Ulquiorra whispers and Ichigo nods quickly.

"Yeah, I love you." Ichigo repeats slowly while clenching his fists and digging his nails into his palm slightly. Ulquiorra nods slowly and then lets out an amused sigh.

"That's good then…" He says cupping Ichigo's chin and lifting his head up. He smiles softly at the tears in the beautiful eyes and then leans closer again.

"I'm sor…" Ichigo starts to whisper but is cut off as Ulquiorra sighs. Ichigo looks into his beautiful green eyes and takes in a small, anxious breath.

"Ichi-Kun…" Ulquiorra murmurs. "Don't ever leave me ok?" He finishes slowly before pressing his lips to Ichigo's gently. Tears break out from Ichigo's eyes as he closes them. Ulquiorra runs his tongue along Ichigo's lips, the faint taste of salt from his tears mixed with his minty breath.

"Ulqui-Kun does this mean..?" Ichigo stammers pulling away and sniffing with a slightly worried look. Ichigo searches his green eyes for any sign that he's joking or lying. He blinks away more tears as Ulquiorra lets out a small sigh.

"Ichigo I'm going to say this so you understand." Ulquiorra murmurs and Ichigo nods slowly.

"Ok…" He trembles as Ulquiorra blows a few strands of orange hair away from his blood shot amber eyes.

"Let's try it again, ok?" Ulquiorra says sitting up straight. "Tell me again." He whispers and Ichigo sits up and nods slowly.

"Ulquiorra I've fallen in love with you." Ichigo repeats nervously with a soft voice that causes Ulquiorra to smile. Ulquiorra tips his head to the side, slightly amused at the tears willing up in Ichigo's eyes again. Truthfully he'd never felt like this before and he knew it was love. He wasn't sure how to say it but he had to now, he had to make Ichigo's understand.

"I'm glad you told me…" Ulquiorra smiles. "I've been waiting a while to find a way to tell you."

* * *

><p>Rukia, Orihime, Byakuya, Gin and Grimmjow all watched from the bar as Ichigo declared his love. They all stare in amazement at the new way Ulquiorra was looking at Ichigo. He truly looked happy, something not a lot of people had seen before. Ulquiorra was the sort of person who took what he was offered in order to find happiness but so far he hadn't found it. Something changed when he met Ichigo, yet again he took what was offered but this time he was determined to keep it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ichi-Kun I love you too." Ulquiorra says gently and Ichigo blinks and then throws his arms around Ulquiorra and buries his face into his chest.<p>

"You mean it?" He asks and Ulquiorra chuckles lightly.

"I've never meant anything so much in my life." Ulquiorra replies and Ichigo looks up. Ulquiorra's eyes trace over his handsome face and he leans down slowly and kisses his nose. Ichigo blinks and then reaches up and presses their lips together. The kiss tastes of salt from Ichigo's tears but it was like they were kissing for the first time again.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow blinks unable to understand what just happened. Ulquiorra, the man who could never love him, fell in love. Ulquiorra owned Grimmjow's heart and stamped on it. This time Grimmjow was going to take the same thing from Ulquiorra. This time Ulquiorra would be heart broken. No matter what, Grimmjow would take Ichigo Kurosaki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**The Grimmjow x Ichigo is about to start!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Holly**

**xx**


End file.
